Une catastrophe ambulante
by Coraliee
Summary: Stormy, une jeune fille de seize ans aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés accompagnés de deux grands yeux bleu océan, voulait retrouver son frère et son grand-père après s'être fait maltraitée par la guilde de son horrible père. Après les avoir retrouvés, elle se verra emportée dans de folles aventures lors des grands jeux magiques...
1. Chapter 1

Je courais encore et toujours, cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures. J'étais partie après avoir insulté toute la guilde pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir. Ils m'avaient frappée, méprisée et surtout abusée de moi. Toutes les nuits, je pleurais en maudissant mon horrible père. Après avoir été expulsé, il m'avait emportée avec lui, me séparant de mon frère et de mon grand-père. Quand les mages de la guilde me faisaient du mal, il les laissa faire et parfois il faisait de même. Enfin, maintenant j'étais partie pour de bon et jamais j'y retournerai. En ce moment, je trottinais en plein milieu de nulle part. La nuit était tombée et j'arrivai dans une ville mais vu que je n'avais pas d'argent, ayant emporté que des habits, je ne pouvais pas me loger dans une auberge alors je suis allée m'installer dans une ruelle sombre et me suis appuyée contre un mur .

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent contre mon gré. Je me levai et traversai la ville à pied. Qu'elle était jolie ! Et en sortant, je vis un panneau qui montrait la direction de Magnolia, l'endroit où était installé Fairy Tail, la guilde de mon grand-père. Je courus à tout allure pour y arriver trois heures plus tard. J'étais crevée ! La ville abondait de gens souriants. Je demandai à l'un d'eux s'il savait où se trouvait Fairy Tail. Il me répondit avec une voix douce où se trouvait son emplacement. Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte. Je regardai mes habits, un top bleu marine avec un short en jeans clair, des espadrilles de la même couleur que le top et mes cheveux étaient libres comme l'air, ils m'arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos, le tout était pas très classe mais il fallait que je fasse avec. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquai trois coups puis entrai. Ce que je vis, me scotchai les lèvres, ils était tous ou presque en train de se battre. J'aperçus un bar au fond et me dirigeai vers. Une femme d'une beauté incomparable était nichée derrière le comptoir. Ses cheveux longs gris et ses magnifiques yeux me coupaient le souffle. Elle me regarda et me fit :

- Bienvenu à Fairy tail ! Quel est ton nom ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Salut, je m'appelle Stormy. J'aimerai voir la maître.

- Très bien alors je vais aller le chercher. Attend moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord !

Je la vis franchir une porte non loin de là. Je pris place sur un tabouret quand tout d'un coup, une fille blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle m'observa pendant une minute, je fis de même, puis rompant le silence, elle me demanda :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

- Je m'appelle Stormy et toi ? Normal, je viens d'arriver ici.

- Moi c'est Lucy.

Alors que je voulus me redresser, je fus percuté par ce qui devait être une chaise. Je me retrouvai par terre et c'est à ce moment que Makarof entra et me vit. Il me regarda et je vis une sorte de lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Vu qu'il était figé sur place, je me relevai et fonçai tout droit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui en répétant :

- Oh mon dieu !

Je vis tous les regards braqués sur nous. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Je me retirai de ses bras pour le regarder. Il pleurait et moi de même. Autour de nous, personne ne comprenait.

- Stormy, tu es revenue ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Grand-père ! Hé oui ! Oh si tu savais, j'ai tellement souffert... Je me suis enfuie !

- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Pleins de trucs ignobles...

- Ho ma pauvre enfant... Viens t'asseoir pour me raconter tout ça.

Il me montra une table à laquelle on s'installa.

- C'est fou ce que tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une jolie jeune femme.

- Merci grand-père. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'était horrible là-bas...

Et j'éclata en sanglot. Mon grand-père me consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Si seulement je l'avais empêché de t'emmener, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute papy, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça !

- Je sais mais... Au fait, tu n'as pas d'endroit où passer la nuit, pas vrai ?

- Effectivement, et en plus je n'ai pas un sous en poche.

- Que dirais-tu de devenir un membre de Fairy tail et par la même occasion habiter à Fairy Hills, le dortoir des filles.

- Oh oui grand-père, avec plaisir !

- Où veux-tu la marque et de quelle couleur ?

- Sur le côté extérieure de la cuisse et en blanc.

Il interpella une certaine Mirajane. Ha tiens, c'est la jeune femme qui s'occupait du bar.

- Mirajane, pourrais-tu poser le sceau de Fairy tail sur ma petite fille ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me mît la marque.

- Stormy, pratiques-tu la magie ? Me demanda mon cher grand-père.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas vraiment au point. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'était une magie assez complexe et je ne la maîtrise pas très bien.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- La magie des catastrophes naturelles, genre cyclone, tornade,...

Tous les autres membres de la guilde me regardaient. Cela devenait gênant...

- Bien, je te laisse faire connaissances avec le reste de la guilde. Je serai dans mon bureau en cas de besoin.

Un gars aux cheveux roses s'approcha de moi et me dit:

- Ça te dit un combat, je suis chaud bouillant !

- Hum, non je crois pas !

Il s'en alla déçu. Un gars portant seulement un caleçon se moqua de lui. Mirajane proposa de faire un tour des prénoms pour que je puisse savoir comment ils s'appellent. Les prénoms fusaient, je n'arrivais pas a me souvenir de tous mais bon au fil du temps, je les saurais. Tous ces gens me regardaient en souriant, ils étaient tous très accueillants. Cela me changeait de mon ancienne guilde, Raven Tail. J'étais assise à une table en compagnie de Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy et Ezra. Ha non, Erza pardon. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de tous les retenir. Alors que je discutais cheveux avec Lucy, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant de parler avec Lucy mais en voulant aller à la rencontre de la ou les personnes entrés, Natsu a accidentellement balancé la table contre la mage des esprits et moi. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvai par terre avec la table au dessus de moi. Position super agréable je vous dis !

Par contre le nom que prononça le mage de feu me le fit oublier...


	2. Chapter 2

Je vis Luxus entrer dans la guilde en compagnie de deux autres garçons et une fille. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine. J'étais immobile, je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement la joie me submergeai.

Natsu lui sauta dessus en brandissant son poing dans sa direction et en hurlant. Mon grand-frère l'envoya dire coucou au mur d'un seul coup de poing. Pauvre Natsu, pensai-je. C'est là que Luxus tourna la tête dans ma direction puis regarda ailleurs. Mais, il retourna vite fait la tête de nouveau en ma direction. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Il ne devait pas y croire. Je fis un pas vers lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Luxus, dis-je tout sanglotante. L'émotion me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

- Stormy..., murmura-t-il.

Il approcha rapidement et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serrait tellement fort que je cru qu'il m'avait cassé quelques côtes. Il me relâcha doucement et me regarda avec une grande tendresse.

- Tu es magnifique sœurette. Je rougis à cette remarque.

- Merci, balbutiai-je.

Ses trois coéquipiers nous regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.  
C'est à ce moment que Makarof choisi de sortir de son bureau et d'aller s'installer sur le comptoir du bar.

- Chers membres, je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Stormy est ma petite-fille et donc la sœur de Luxus. Elle nous a été enlevé lors de l'expulsion d'Ivan, il l'a prise avec lui et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour fêter son arrivée, la guilde organise une grande fête ce soir.

Cela ravi tout le monde.

Makarof me pris à part et me dit :

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'autres vêtements avec toi.

Je lui fis non de la tête.

- Donc je vais te donner un peu d'argent pour aller te faire une nouvelle garde-robe.

- Ho merci beaucoup papy, m'exclamai-je.

Il appela Lucy, Erza, Levy, Lisanna et Wendy pour leur demander de m'accompagner. Elles acceptèrent de bon cœur. On sortit de la guilde toutes ensembles sous le regard protecteur de mon cher frère.

La journée passa très vite. L'après midi shopping, c'était passé à merveille. Je rigolai beaucoup avec Lucy et Lisanna. J'ai acheté des tonnes vêtements. Les filles m'obligèrent à acheter une petite robe pour la fête de ce soir. Ensuite, elles m'emmenèrent à Fairy Hills et me présentèrent ma chambre, proche de celle de Wendy. Mon grand-père et mon grand-frère l'ont décoré pendant que je faisais du shopping. Les murs étaient blancs mais il y avait beaucoup de choses de couleur bleu marine, ma couleur préférée, par exemple des rideaux, le coussin et la couette de mon lit, un petit canapé... Bref, elle me plaisait beaucoup.

Il était 17h30, la fête allait bientôt commencer. Il fallait que je commence à m'habiller si je voulais être à l'heure.

Je mis la jolie robe que je m'étais acheter il y a quelques heures. C'était une robe bustier assez courte bleu marine. Je fis un chignon en vrac en laissant une mèche ondulée de chaque côté de mon visage et j'accompagnai le tout avec une paire de ballerine de la même couleur que la robe. J'étais resplendissante. Levy déboula dans ma chambre en me disant de me dépêcher.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant l'enceinte de la guilde, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air et entrai en compagnie d'Erza, Wendy et Levy. La fête avait déjà commencée et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. On se dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait Mirajane, Lucy et Lisanna. Je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté de cette dernière. Mira me complimenta sur ma tenue avec un immense sourire. Cela me fit chaud au cœur, j'étais tellement heureuse d'être ici ! Tout à coup, quelqu'un m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon cher frère.

- Alors Stormy, tu te plais à Fairy Tail ?

- Oui, je m'y sens vraiment comme chez moi.

Mon grand père nous observait d'un coin de la guilde d'un regard plein de tendresse. Luxus se fit héler par ses équipiers et se dirigea vers eux. Lisanna qui jusque-là nous avait observés, me dit :

- Je n'avais jamais vu Luxus aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Ça lui fait du bien de t'avoir près de lui.

- Moi aussi je suis très contente d'être auprès d'eux.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sueur, la nuit avait été difficile. J'avais fait pleins de cauchemar concernant mon père. Je me grouillai de me laver, coiffer et habiller pour aller à la guilde. Arrivée là-bas, mon grand-père fit une annonce :

- Comme vous en avez tous déjà entendu parler, chaque année il y a les grands jeux magiques. J'aimerai que la guilde y participe, donc entraînez vous pendant les deux mois qu'il reste et à ce moment-là je choisirai qui y participe. Bonne chance à tous !

La plupart des mages se rendit en vitesse chez eux pour préparer leur voyage. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me dirigeai vers mon grand-père.

- Papy, je fais quoi moi ?

- Comme tu nous as dit que tu ne maîtrisais pas bien tes pouvoirs, Luxus et moi t'entraîneront, dit-il en montrant Luxus.

- Oh super !

Je fus très contente de cela, j'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec ma famille.

[...]

Ces deux mois avaient été très éprouvants pour moi, j'avais passé la plupart du temps à m'entraîner mais ça avait porté ses fruits alors je suis contente. Je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux mes pouvoirs, j'avais même réussi à surprendre mon grand-frère. J'étais très fière !

Les autres mages étaient rentrés de leur entraînement et attendaient tous le verdict de mon grand-père.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous très impatient de découvrir qui iront aux grands jeux magiques. Alors je vais faire court et annoncer cela tout de suite. Ceux qui auront l'honneur de nous représentait sont ... Natsu Dragneel,... Gray Fullbuster,... Erza Scarlett,... Lucy Heartfilia et Wendy Marvel !

Les trois premiers étaient très sûrs d'eux et très contents d'être pris mais les deux dernières étaient plutôt effrayées. Je les rassurai en leur disant qu'elles feront du mieux qu'elles pourront.

[...]

Après quelques heures de voyage, nous voilà enfin arriver à la magnifique ville fleurie, Crocus...


	3. Chapter 3

Je regardais tout autour de moi avec de grands yeux, tout ce que je voyais c'était de la bonne humeur, de la joie, de l'amour, de l'amitié ... La ville était très bien décorée avec toutes ses couleurs. Pendant que Levy lisait le règlement du tournoi à l'équipe participante, Lisanna et moi discutâmes :

- Regarde Stormy, toutes ces fleurs sont magnifiques, me dit-elle émerveillée.

- Wouah ! Ça me mets vraiment de bonne humeur cette ambiance festive !

Puis chacun se séparèrent en petit groupes pour visiter la ville. Lisanna et moi restâmes avec Natsu, Lucy et Happy. Je me demandai où était mon grand-frère mais je savais très bien qu'en cas de soucis il se débrouillerait. Les habitants étaient vraiment très sympathiques, ils nous passaient autour du cou des colliers de fleurs. Tout d'un coup, nous vîmes un grand cercle se formait avec de l'agitation. Nous nous approchâmes et là, on vit deux mages donnaient des raclés à qui en voulait. C'étaient Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney, les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, le blond me plaisait beaucoup par son physique mais sinon par son attitude c'était pas trop ça. Il nous aperçu mais ne fit attention qu'à Natsu.

- Tiens tiens, mais on dirait ce cher Natsu Dragneel ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin et avec une voix pleine d'arrogance et de provocation.

- Tu me connais ? Demanda Natsu, surpris.

- Hahaha, tu es le Dragon Slayer qui n'a pas réussi à battre un dragon ! Ricana Sting.

Lucy rétorqua :

- Facile à dire quand on n'a pas vu Acnologia en face.

Sting se tourna vers Lucy, Lisanna et moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ensorcelant.

- Hé ben Natsu, on peut dire que tu as de belles coéquipières, dit-il en touchant une de mes mèches blondes. Il continua :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie ? Dit-il en s'adressant à moi avec un immense sourire.

- ... Stormy..., Stormy Draer, répondis-je un peu déstabilisée.

- Alors c'est toi la petite fille de Makarof, celle qui s'est enfuie de Raven Tail.

Je détournais les yeux en pensant à Raven Tail et à mon connard de père. Je serra les poings de colère pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Sting le vit et à mon grand étonnement, ne fit aucun commentaire. Pendant un instant, je crus même apercevoir un regard compatissant.

Puis vînt l'heure du couvre-feu des participants, Natsu et Lucy (et Happy) se rendirent à leurs hôtels mais Lisanna et moi continuâmes de visiter la ville. Au bout d'un moment, on croisa Elfman. Lisanna le rejoignit mais moi je décidai de continuer seule. Lors d'un croisement d'une ruelle, je me cognai contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un devrai-je dire.

- Tiens comme on se retrouve Blondinette.

Je levai les yeux et vis Sting.

- Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien ma jolie, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu viennes te coller contre moi, dit-il amusé.

Je roulai des yeux, agacée par cette remarque.

- Sinon, tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre pour le couvre-feu, demandai-je.

- J'y allais justement. Tu devrais aussi y aller, il fait nuit et tu pourrais tomber sur des types louches.

- C'est déjà fait, je t'ai croisé toi. Répliquai-je d'une voix provocante.

Il ricana et après m'avoir ébouriffée les cheveux, il s'en alla. Je fis de même et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel attitré à Fairy Tail. Je voulus aller souhaiter bonne chance à Erza et les autres. Le porte était ouverte et il y avait Lisanna et Elfman. Je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Lisanna me répondit :

- Wendy a disparu !

- Ho non ! M'exclamai-je.

- Étant donné qu'on ne peut participer que si on est cinq, il faut que l'un de vous participe à la place de Wendy, déclara Erza.

Erza nous regarda tout les trois attentivement puis se pointa juste devant.

- C'est Stormy qui participera.

Je sursautai.

- Mais Erza, je ne maitrise pas encore très bien mes pouvoirs. Je ne voudrais pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, dis-je timidement.

- T'inquiète pas Storm', je suis sûr que tu feras de ton mieux et que tout va très bien se passer, m'assura Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Les autres m'encouragèrent aussi.

Puis la cloche sonna et l'hôtel se mît à trembler. Un peu comme tout les autres bâtiments en fait. Le tournoi commençait !

Il fut décider que Lisanna et Elfman avertirent le reste de la guilde et se mirent à chercher Wendy et Carla.

L'épreuve qualificative commença, c'était une sorte de labyrinthe géant qui bougeait sur lui-même. On faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises et au début, on avait de la peine jusqu'à qu'Erza aie une idée. Lorsqu'on tombait face à une autre équipe, Erza, Grey, Natsu et moi lui volait ses plans, tandis que Lucy les déchiffraient. Cette technique marcha vraiment bien car un moment après on trouva la sortie. Natsu était très sur de lui du fait qu'on avait terminé dans les premiers mais lorsqu'il demanda au garçon qui nous accueilla, il nous dit qu'on avait terminé huitième donc les derniers qualifiés. On était tous un peu déçu mais Erza nous boosta en nous disant que c'est pas grave et qu'on remontera vite.

On arriva à notre vestiaire où nous attendaient nos tenues. Celle de Wendy étant trop petite pour moi, j'improvisai. À la fin, j'arrivai à un truc pas mal. J'avais des jambières rayées violet et noir allant un peu au-dessus des genoux, laissant apercevoir la marque blanche de la guilde sur ma cuisse. Je portais aussi un mini short noir, un t-shirt ample violet assez court lui aussi, des sortes de gants noirs qui terminaient sur la première phalange des doigts et j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon en vrac.

Lisanna vint nous chercher en nous annonçant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Wendy et Carla. On se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie dédiée à Fairy Tail. Wendy était allongée sur le lit, les yeux brillants. Elfman nous dit que c'était l'œuvre d'un membre de Raven Tail. Je serrai encore une fois les poings à l'entente de cette guilde répugnante. Je m'excusai à Wendy d'avoir pris sa place et lui dis que je ferai de mon mieux. Puis on dût partir car Polyussica nous jeta dehors.

Et vînt l'heure de notre entrée en scène pour la première journée des grands jeux magiques...


End file.
